Flower
by natodiangelo
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama get a plant


i dont even know how i came up with this idea

* * *

Sugawara, ever the observant vice-captain, was the first to notice the rift between Kageyama and Hinata, though it soon became apparent to everyone. Their arguments were becoming a daily routine, sometimes multiple times in a day. Daichi even had to physically separate once, at which point Sugawara thought it would be best to intervene. He didn't want to just give them a lecture that would be forgotten the second he closed his mouth - he came up with something he thought would get them to work together, but would let them work out any problems they had by themselves.

He got them a plant.

"You two will take care of it," he told them. "You're going to water it, and make sure it has enough sunlight. When it gets big enough we can even plant it outside." He gave them an encouraging smile. Hinata perked up, peaking close to the pot.

"Do you know what it is?" Hinata asked. The plant itself barely made it out of the soil, just a small green bud.

"Nope! You're just gonna have to watch it grow and find out!" Kageyama frowned, but moved closer, staring at the sprout. Suga pulled their attention back to him.

"I'm trusting you two with this. You have to work together, alright?"

Hinata gave an affirmative "Yep!", covering Kageyama's less enthusiastic "Yes" Suga gave them one more grin before leaving. He was confident this would work, and couldn't wait to see the fruits of his labors.

.

There was something wrong, that much Hinata understood. For the past weeks the plant had grown steadily. They still couldn't tell for sure what it was, but buds were beginning to appear, and they had decided it was some sort of flower.

This morning when he came in to water it, he had thought it looked a little droopy-but so did he in the mornings, and he figured as the day went on and it got more sunlight that it would go back to normal. That's where his calculations were wrong. Six hours of sunlight later and it looked if anything worse than it had before. A leaf had even fallen off! Was that okay? Did that mean the plant was dying? He had promised Sugawara that they would take care of it. How would he react if he found out the plant was dead?

Hinata could just imagine the disappointed look his senpai would give him. He would frown and say, "I thought I could trust you with this." Even though Hinata knew Suga would forgive him, he still hated the idea of letting his senpai down. So of course the only thing to do was to find out what was wrong with the plant and to fix it.

But Hinata didn't know much about plants-if he knew what type of flower it was then he could look up specific information about it, but until it bloomed-which may be never the way it was looking-he would have to wing it.

Everywhere he looked said water and sunlight, which he knew it was getting. There was also something about fertilizer, but Sugawara hadn't mentioned that when he said what to do, so he figured he didn't have to worry about that. After searching for a while and not finding anything he realized something very important: He and Kageyama were supposed to be tending the flower together. Which means its Kageyama's fault it's wilting, since obviously Hinata himself couldn't have messed up.

That realization led to searching the school for that idiot.

"KageBaka!" Hinata yelled, eyes locking on his prey. Kageyama turned and scowled at him, silently asking him why he was yelling. "I can't believe you're killing our plant!"

"What?" Kageyama frowned even harder. A couple passing students slowed as they watched the unfolding scene.

"It's just what I said! You're killing our plant!"

"It would be you that'd kill it, dumbass! And wasn't it fine this morning?"

"It's not now!" Kageyama gave him one more look before running off toward the club room where the plant was stored. Hinata followed at his heels.

The plant definitely didn't look okay; it was bent over, nearly touching the soil. When Kageyama saw it, he began yelling.

"Dumbass! What did you do to it?!"

"I didn't do anything! What did you do?!"

"Like hell I did something! You sat on it didn't you-"

"Hey! What's going on?" Sugawara, hearing the racket the two were making, came to check on them.

"Sugaaaaaaaa!" Hinata cried, grabbing his seniors sleeves. "Kageyama killed the plant!"

Suga looked at Kageyama, who denied it, then to the plant, who sat there. He softly moved Hinata out of the way and knelt by the pot, standing the flower up.

After a second he turned to the other two.

"You guys just over watered it. Leave it be for a day or so, and it'll be fine." Hinata, who'd been trembling seconds before fell to the floor in relief. Kageyama also sighed, shoulders untensing. Then he looked at Hinata.

"I told you it was your fault."

"Was not! You gave it too much water!"

"This is why I told you to work together." Suga huffed. "If you had actually talked to each other, you would know when the other had watered it." They both looked away guiltily, and Sugawara continued. "At least it didn't die."


End file.
